Voiced
by Emily31594
Summary: They stumbled and kissed their way into bed, and she teasingly suggested that he'd never make it through sex without talking at least once...


"Mmh," Robin sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth, clamping his mouth shut against the urge to speak.

"Shhh," Regina whispers against his ear, even as her tongue circles his pulse point and her thigh presses against his hardness, the friction dizzyingly wonderful.

("You're going to lose," she'd told him confidently as he tossed her shirt to the ground and moved up her body to meet her lips, guiding her to lie back on the pillows.

Her hair had barely swept against the sheets before she wrapped a leg around his and flipped them over, hands trailing down his bare chest, then faltering as he covered her breast with his hand and traced her nipple through the lace of her bra.

His lips had quirked in challenge, "Am I?")

Robin threads a hand into her hair and drags her mouth to his, his teeth nipping at her lips, delicious shivers creeping up his spine at the way her weight settles onto him more fully, her breasts against his chest. He muffles his groans into her mouth, and if her name would normally have left his lips at least three times by now, a rasping _fuck_ escaping after her hand wrapped around his length, well, there's something irresistibly hot about watching his normally very vocal, and currently very competitive lover strain against the urge to cry out and whimper and gasp his name.

Regina sits back on her knees, her hand still stroking him until his own movements are clumsy, laughter lighting her eyes when Robin lifts himself on his elbow after her and reaches to unclasp her bra.

It joins the rest of their clothes on the floor, and then he's sitting on his ankles with her in his lap, trailing slow yet heated kisses down her neck, his tongue swirling against her collarbone.

Her movements falter around his length, her other hand twisting in the hair at the back of his head to tug his mouth down to her breast. Communicating what she wants without words, apparently beyond caring that the more she urges him on the harder it's going to be to keep quiet. She's always breathing heavily by the time his mouth is on her breasts, always seconds away from words escaping under her breath as her pleasure rises, and her tense muscles tell him this time is no different.

A strangled moan escapes from her lips as his close around her nipple, her hands grasping and releasing his hair. Robin grins against her skin at the way she leans back and revels, her breaths heavy in and out through her nose, as though opening her mouth without speaking seems an impossible task, a certain step towards giving into her usual urge and gasping his name.

His hand finds its way down her belly, his thumb coasting over her clit, one finger circling her entrance and then slipping in easily, soon joined by a second. Her nails dig into his scalp and shoulder, her breaths faster as she rocks unevenly against him, and as she sets his head spinning he considers calling the whole game off. Wants to voice the _I love you_ that sits, weighted, on his tongue, wants to groan her name and free the sounds from her throat that make him feel affectionate and desired and close because she's had to learn that it's all right to be loud with him, that she can trust him, that voicing her pleasure is safe and right and welcome.

But then she's leaning forward and pressing him into the mattress, her lips hot on his and her hands firm but gentle as they skate over his jaw and neck and chest, and he thinks there has to be something about the silence that is freeing to her, that turns her on. Her teeth scrape against the sensitive skin of his neck, her tongue soothing after, her hips still rocking into his, and he has to dig his teeth into his lip to fight the babbling words caught in his throat, his hand on her hips to guide her movements, his other straining to continue rubbing circles into her clit. It's an awkward angle, an uncomfortable strain, yet he doesn't care at all for the way it's clearly driving her to the brink of madness, if not to the brink of speech.

He's probably going to lose.

He's not going to care if he loses, anyway.

Without the words that are always her greatest tell, with her working to cut off every whimper and moan, Robin finds himself listening to her body instead. Her lips falter when his hand finds her breast and his thumb rubs over her nipple, but it isn't until he's tugging gently that he hears a shuddering breath and feels her fingers clench against his skin. He keeps the motion up, grinning as her breaths quicken above him, nearly delirious himself when she bats his hand away from her core, taking him in hand and lowering herself slowly onto him instead. She bites her lip in concentration, her eyes dancing as their gazes meet and a heady moan tumbles from his mouth before he can stop it.

His hands fall to her hips, pulsing against the skin there as she begins to move, her hands flat against his chest, her jaw slack. One palm moves to the dip in her spine, and then down to cup her bottom, his heart pounding as her pace quickens and he lifts his hips to meet it, her breasts bouncing gently with every pass. Her nails score against his chest, and she _knows_ that always leaves him gasping out her name over, and over. It feels as though his teeth are going to crack as he fights the urge, repetitions of her name cluttering his throat and tongue, leaving him more worked up, more determined.

They don't need words for this.

She reaches for his wrist shakily, dragging it to the base of her shoulder blade as she loops her other arm around his neck, and he takes it as the suggestion he knows it to be, flipping them over. The movement isn't as graceful as he'd planned, and he slips out of her as they turn. Regina whines impatiently, all grasping hands as he lifts her leg higher on his hip and gets himself settled again, pressing a tongue-filled kiss to the inside of her wrist where it rests against his jaw.

His breath shudders out of him as he fills her again, her velvet warmth surrounding him, her gasps thunderous in his ears now that they've adjusted to the quiet. His thighs quake as he drops down for a fleeting kiss, and then she's digging her leg into his side, an order as clear as when she usually groans _faster_ , and one he is all too willing to obey.

 _Fuck_ , he thinks, the word swallowed instead of spoken, _Gods_ , his nerves alight and his cock pulsing and Regina tight around him, her hands tugging at the base of his hair, her eyes dark and warm on his. He's not going to be able to keep quiet through this, not going to be able to hold back as she she trembles beneath and around him and her eyes fall shut, her hands clenching in his hair. He's not going to be able to stop himself as his body bows in ecstasy, his heart bursting, pleasure sparking and surging through his spine, and as he comes, the shout finally escapes his lips, " _Regina_ ".

Just in time for Regina to groan, " _Robin_ " through gritted teeth as her peak robs her of any self-control as well.

He moves for a few seconds more, working them both through their pleasure until he can't any longer, and then he's collapsing bonelessly, his nerves overworked to the point of blissful exhaustion. He holds as much of his weight on his elbows as he can, his lips meeting hers for a drowsy kiss. She turns to flip them over, her hands threading into his hair as their lips and tongues tangle. They stop a few moments later to properly catch their breaths, their foreheads pressed together, Robin's teeth digging into his grin as Regina smiles radiantly at him, doing nothing to calm his still-thundering heart.

They breathe together a few more times, and then her eyes crinkle up, and they're laughing, the sound breaking into the so recently-silent room, and yet somehow not feeling at all out of place.

"I told you I wouldn't lose, love," he reminds her, his voice rough and low with disuse. Regina's eyes sparkle as he threads a hand through her hair, skimming his palm down from the curls at the bottom to her shoulder and back.

"Mmhm," she acknowledges teasingly, "but you didn't win, either."

"I can't help that you find me irresistible," he counters, eyebrows lifting in a gesture of mock teasing, hand still clenching and unclenching against her waist and hip.

Regina drops a kiss to his chin, then trails her lips along his jaw. "Such a hardship," she hums into his ear. He can feel her smirk against his skin at his audible gulp.

"On the contrary," he struggles to remember what he was going to say as her fingers swirl across his chest and his curl into her skin, his words punctuated by stumbling breaths "I–rather enjoy it. You're–quite irresistible yourself."

"Mm."

"Regina?" His hand moves to cradle her jaw so that he can see her face, intent on speaking the words he's wanted to since they stumbled and kissed their way into bed, and she teasingly suggested that he'd never make it through sex without talking at least once, "I love you."

Her eyes go from teasing to soft and watery, a stunning smile on her lips, and he wants nothing more than to spend his life sharing this truth, whenever and wherever and however he can, in those exact words, but also in the way he cares for her and supports her, smiles at her and touches her, in the way he can't seem to suppress the urge to cry out her name as he comes.

"I love you," she returns, her voice quiet but strong, her eyes searching his, and he is certain her thoughts echo his.

She nudges her nose against his cheek, dropping an affectionate peck on his lips that turns into something deeper and more passionate. She pulls back with a smirk at his breathlessness, challenging, "Again?"


End file.
